Spinosaurus Takes Dusty
This is a Scene in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal Style) Transcript (More Coming Soon) When Kodi and the Others are Going to the Natives to Rescue Dusty and Shows at the Top of the Temple with Spinosaurus Heads (Catchy Drums Playing) Then Prince John's Men had Dragged Dusty and tied her up to a Bridge (Native Yelling) Then the Guards Light up the Spinosaurus Heads and poured Lava in a 50 Foot Pit and zooms out and The Guards Plays Drums and Banged the Gong many Times (Native Chief Speaking Gibberish) Meanwhile Prince John put her wedding banquet in her dress * Prince John/Chef: King Haaaahh Then the Guards bang the drums and dance for their Dino God and in the Jungle an Unknown Force is moving through the Jungle knocking down numerous trees as it goes. (Dinosaur Growling) Meanwhile the Villains are watching the Sacrifice * Gmork/Jareth: Looks like they are now ready to pull her out (Drums Playing) (Native Yelling) Then the Guards pull their bridge into the territory of dinosaurs and Dusty struggles as she is being pulled down by the bridge. Then Carface & Killer and the other sidekicks started chewing their nails as they watched. (Native Singing) As the Bridge pulls down as Dusty breaths hyperzentaling going down and her veil blows and the Guards watched and smiled evily and the bridge goes down then Prince John and Guards yelled in happyness. Then the Bridge goes down and Dusty struggles to get out (Branches Breaking) (Numerous Lout Footstomps) Then Dusty looks at the jungle in fear and saw an Unknown Force knock down the trees and saw a Dinosaur jump down and looks terrified. The Guards begin to meditate and Kodi and the others reached the large native village and Kodi rushed to save her and Annabella is shocked * Annabella/Chi Chi: Don't worry Sarah Mommy's Coming then they all rushed in and A Large Unseen Dino jumped into the fog (Sarah Screaming) Then Dusty looks shocked in fear and a Big Foot Step stomped on the ground and Dusty tries to get out and the unidentified dinosaur gets closer and Dusty holds still and Prince John and His Guards meditate (NatIive Meditating) Then a Giant Hand grabbed dusty and looks shocked and still can't see the dinosaur. Then the Villains can't see it either * Shere Khan/Broly: Well I Can't see a Thing it's near Sarah but i can't get a specific look at it Then Princess has an Idea * Princess/Ursula: I Know maybe my Magic could remove the fog Then she uses her magic to remove the fog so they can get a specific look at the dinosaur. While dusty struggles she noticed a Crocodile-Like Snout and seemed shocked and saw a sail on his back. Back at the Mountain Carface and Killer saw the Many Blood Marks on him * Killer/Llort: Man this dino seemed to be entering a lot of Fights lately The Kodi and the Others seemed Suprised about the appearance of the Dino and Dusty seemed scared when she saw the Dino and zoomed out and revealed to be a Spinosaurus * Tod/Adam: Incredible Then Spinosaurus takes a better look at her pulling his hand out and Dusty tries to Scream (Sarah Screaming) While Dustu Screams Yak Screams as Well (Zach Varmitach Screaming) Then he grabs his Machine Gun and shoots Spinosaurus and he felt the bullets and saw it came from the mountains and Niju slaps Yak and puts away the Gun * Niju/Rothbart: What are you trying to do get us caught by the natives stupid Then they noticed Spinosaurus knowing their presence and Spinosaurus Angrily stares at them and all of the villains seemed shocked in fear and Spinosaurus stomped the ground and makes a Giant Rock fly up he grabs it with his jaws and throws it at them. (Screaming) Then when the Rock hits them their guns exploded and Dusty shivers in fear and Spinosaurus Licks her and she passes out and Kodi as reached the outside of the temple and saw Spinosaurus walked away. Then Gmork digs out of the rock and Kodi thinks of a way to rescue dusty from spinosaurus. * Kodi/Chris: Hey King come back here and fight me. Let her go you fat ugly Lizard Then Spinosaurus heard his insult and walks into the jungle * Kodi/Chris: What's Wrong are you afraid of me The Spinosaurus jumped over the cliff in slow motion and gmork is amazed and Spinosaurus Landed and holds Dusty back and grabbed Kodi and angrily stares at him (Spinosaurus Loud Roaring) Then throws Kodi to a Wall knocking him out (Spinosaurus Roaring) Then Spinosaurus jumps back and looks at his next meal passed out and hurries back to the jungle and looks at gmork dead in his eyes and he shivers in fear and Runs back into the Jungle. Gmork is Suprised about the appearance of SpinosaurusCategory:Labyrinth Category:Scenes Category:Dinosaur Moments Category:Crue Scenes